ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 54 11/3/15
Episode 54 of NWA: Primetime Wrestling. Next: Episode 55 11/10/15 Match Card Pure Class Championship Wrestling (PCCW) Episode 54 Takes Place: 11/3/15 City/State: Knoxville, TN Stadium: South Doyle High School (Young Campus) Network: Spike TV Singles Match PJ Black *NWA World Tag Team Champion* vs. Andrew Slayer *PCCW Pure Champion* Tag Team Match (Non-Title) Tennessee Pride (Matt Raby/Tristen Ramsey) *PCCW World Tag Team Champions* vs. The Dudley Boyz (Bubba Ray/Devon Dudley) Women's Match "The Pink Butterfly" Jessica Pink vs. AJ Lee Co-Main Event Triple Threat Davey Richards vs. Hydro vs. El Noveno Main Event (Non-Title) "The Last of the Dying Breed" Tyler Youngblood © vs. TJ Kellet Event The Show started off with Owner John Walker starting the show off with a bang and a new network to be on Spike TV, and then the NWA World Tag Team Champs High Octane interrupted the talk and tried to get another shot at the PCCW Tag Team titles but John says that they have to earn their way back to the tag titles, and he puts PJ Black in a match against the new PCCW Pure Class Champion Andrew Slayer. Single Match Andrew Slayer *PCCW Pure Champion* def. PJ Black *NWA World Tag Team Champion* Results: This match was on the side of PJ for about 32 minutes till he got too cocky and Slayer got back into the match and starts getting his footing again, and hits the End of Days and gets the 1, 2, 3 count for the win. Aftermath: TJ slides in and both him and PJ start beating up on Slayer who is worn out from that match, and PJ gets on the top rope and hits the 450 splash as Slayer is soothing in pain from the attack and both Black and Perkins high tails it out of the ring with Black and Youngblood runs into the ring as Black checks on Slayer as Youngblood is circling the ring. Tag Team match (Non-title) The Dudley Boyz (Bubba Dudley/Devon Dudley) def. Tennessee Pride (Matt Raby/Tristen Ramesy) Results: This match lasted about 23 minutes of back and forth between the two teams, till Bubba and Devon both hit the 3D and Devon goes for the cover and gets the full three count. Aftermath: As both teams are showing the code of honor PJ and TJ both jump Tennessee Pride and throws the Dudley's out of the ring and TJ grabs Tristen and DDTs him on the PCCW title belt, and they both raised up both Tag teams titles as the fans boo them heavily. Women's Match "The Pink Butterfly" Jessica Pink def. AJ Lee Results: This Women Match wasn't for ranking it was more for respect and Jessica did just that she earned the respect of AJ Lee, after a hard fought match. Aftermath: As Jessica gets out of the ring she sees Charlotte holding up the PCCW Women's Championship title stating that she'll tap out again. Co-Main Event Triple Threat Match Hydro def. Davey Richards and El Noveno Results: This Triple Threat match was a roller coaster ride but very at the edge of your seat kinda match, all three men never wanted to let up for a bit but it was Hydro with a Piledriver to El Noveno to get the three count. Aftermath: As Hydro is celebrating all three men are showing the code of honor. Main Event (Non-Title) TJ Kellet def. "The Last of the Dying Breed" Tyler Youngblood *PCCW World Heavyweight Champion Result: This main event match was hot and heavy for 34 minutes Tyler was about to go for the MOS but it was countered by TJ and turned into the death valley driver, first he bangs Youngblood's head on the top turn buckle then nails the finisher and goes for the cover and gets the 1, 2, 3!!! Aftermath: Tyler asks for the code of honor but Kellet gives him a Piledriver for his troubles and holds up the PCCW Heavyweight Championship stating it will be his soon as the fans boo him heavily and the show fades to black.